


Confession

by bjelkemander



Series: The Black Dog [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjelkemander/pseuds/bjelkemander
Summary: Asriel and Frisk have a weird intimate experience.





	Confession

The haze began to lift from your mind as the throbbing drone of the coffee machine hummed throughout the house. The caffeine helped spark you from your morning slump, but the ritual of watching the rich, creamy espresso slowly pour into the two small cups enthralled you, and was nearly as much a part of waking you up as the beverage itself. It hadn’t begun as a way of starting the day together, but you’d come to see it that way simply from the sheer amount of time you two spent together.

Yawning, you blinked blearily as you stared out the window, gazing over the valley as the sun created above the ranges. It had only been a short time, decades ago, but your time in the Underground has taught you deep respect for the warmth and light of the sun. Maybe it was the sheer euphoria Asgore had demonstrated upon seeing it again. In a way, it seemed like the herald of a new age.

You considered calling out to Asriel to join you, but pursed your lips as you thought better of it and simply collected the two cups of coffee. He’d remained in a deep slumber while you’d slipped from bed; it was probably better to wake him gently. Asriel seemed to get such little sleep these days that it was a wonder you’d awoken to him like that in the first place, and he deserved a few extra minutes of peace. While his dreams certainly weren’t a place of comfort for him, you could usually tell if he needed to be broken from whatever nightmare or terror had entangled him, and the softly snoozing goat you’d left in the room just a few minutes before seemed to simply be thinking of oblivion.

The days had been improving, at least. The months of therapy, medication, and your care and guidance had at least brought Asriel to a place of clinical functionality. He was finally being given a chance to live the life he never had, and while there was still plenty of time to go, you were starting to see slivers of the strong, mature, intelligent goat you knew he could grow up to be. The hobbies he’d taken up to keep his mind at ease while you were away were a boon to this, too; you loved seeing Asriel proudly show off his latest model set after spending hours delicately applying paint and glue, the felt-laden dioramas taking up increasing real estate in the disused den in the back of the house.

Carefully nudging the door open, you took a moment to enjoy the view of the still goat tangled in the covers, a sheer beam of sunlight peering through the curtains to cast him in just a slight shadow. You always felt a twinge of guilt over appreciating Asriel’s physical form - his tall and lean body was in substantial contrast to the state of his mind - but he was undeniably handsome; his broad, muscular shoulders flexed prominently as he lay on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Gazing down over his exposed side and leg, your face blushed red slightly, unable to help a wicked feeling of perversion from colouring the thought that this beautiful goat monster was all yours.

That thrill faded as you approached, your eyes roaming over the tensed shoulder blades and slight shiver that seemed to possess Asriel. Setting the coffee cups down on the nightstand, you gently took a seat on the side of the bed. Asriel stirred in response to the slight shift in weight, either unaware or unwilling to acknowledge your presence. Frowning slightly, you reached out to gently touch his back, rocking him back and forth softly to try to rouse him. He roused, at least as he shook his head, a muffled cry his only response to your attention. Leaning in, you noticed how tightly he was gripping the pillow, a quiet but sure sob mumbling out from beneath.

Your heart sank, but your mind stayed sure. This wasn’t anything strange to you. While the number of good days Asriel had were more frequent, there were still bad days, and perhaps there were always going to be. There wasn’t much you could do to prevent them, save for maintaining the course of Asriel’s treatment, and predicting them was certainly out of your power too. They were days marked by intense depressive episodes, wildly spiked anxiety, and deeply personal conversations about Asriel’s various traumas and regrets.

You didn’t resent this, of course. It was just a very emotionally challenging experience for both of you, though naturally Asriel in particular. But, that was why you generally didn’t mind accompanying and counselling him through these episodes. While you could never truly empathise with his experiences, you’d seen far more than most the nature of the events and actions that haunted him, and you had nothing but pity for the fact that he seemed to feel he had no way out. The treatment that he enjoyed was comprehensive, but his traumas were extensive.

Nodding gently despite him choosing to engulf himself in darkness, you dropped onto your side on the bed, the coffee that enthralled you just moments ago doomed to turn tepid and lukewarm on the nightstand. Gently draping your arm over him, you slipped one underneath, holding him as loosely as ensure he didn’t feel constrained. He didn’t lean into your touch, but didn’t seem to withdraw either, his soft cries continuing as you slipped in closer, vaguely spooning his hunched, curled form. You gently raised a hand to stroke at the soft fur on his chest, cooing softly into his ears, trying to sooth the distraught goat.

Nowadays, you usually didn’t say too much to Asriel while you waited for him to calm down. Initially, you’d barely been able to stop your mouth running, nearly entering a panic yourself as you tried to work out how to settle the seemingly inconsolable goat. As time went on, and you began to understand the nature of Asriel’s condition, you became less probing, instead offering simple consolations and affirmations of his feelings. As the two of you grew even closer, you barely needed to speak at all. That which you previously said now went unspoken, the simple act of being there to comfort the traumatised goat now being enough to bring his arc back toward calm.

That didn’t do much for Asriel’s distressed state meanwhile, though. It was almost like an acute fever, something that had to be allowed to run its course, and for which there was no cure but only the relief of soothing and comfort. You chose not to inquire as to the nature of Asriel’s thoughts at this time; he’d indicated he felt more comfortable keeping those matters with his therapist, and you were only too happy to oblige. As much as you were willing to help and assist him in addressing his various demons, there were certain areas that were simply off-limits, and you dreaded the thought of hurting him by trying to snoop where he didn’t want you to.

The two of you simply lay there for some time. Asriel’s heaving sobs slowly subsided; a quiet, exhausted whine eventually being the only sound to occasionally choke forth from the young goat. Stirring, you slowly crawled up to match his level as you reached back, softly stroking down the length of his spine. This finally seemed to break Asriel free of his trauma, the goat boy slowly raising his head to stare over at you with wild, red, lost eyes. “I’m sorry...”

You never felt comfortable with how meek Asriel seemed whenever he began to recover from his episodes. There was a tone to his words that he’d wasted your time, and was continuing to waste it by not straightening himself out immediately. You’d explained it to him time and time again, but his regret continued to cut through you deeply. Caring for Asriel wasn’t some reluctant responsibility you’d had thrust upon you. He’d been accommodated by his parents following his return, but the gradual manifestation of his condition threatened to tear apart the cautious truce the two older goats had built up since the Barrier had been broken. You’d volunteered to take Asriel into your care, given your apparent existing bond with him given your previous... encounters; you’d figured the implicit condition of him living with a peer would assist in his rehabilitation anyway.

Not that you were a mere housemate to Asriel. You felt as though your relationship was... complicated. It was one predicated on the supportive role you played in Asriel’s life, but the way that that role manifested was difficult to describe. Your connection was defined by deep emotional intimacy, an implicit level of trust based on your care and respect for Asriel despite his condition, and a certain level of dependence on Asriel’s part. You had a hard time defining where the boundaries of responsibility ended, where you could feel comfortable indulging your genuine sense of love and affection for him.

There was a physical side to the relationship, too, which perhaps served to reinforce your sense that your relationship was more than just platonic; in other ways it just enhanced your internal discord over how to describe the relationship. Despite your current position and proximity to Asriel, the two of you typically remained quite chaste, preferring to keep your behaviour with each other limited to the first two bases. Usually, you only fully exposed yourself to the other when bathing - why Asriel felt comfortable with this exception, you weren’t sure. You wanted Asriel to trust you, however, and any physical contact beyond that began to feel like you were taking advantage of him.

Smiling thoughtfully to Asriel, you nonetheless shook your head, kissing him gently to prevent him saying more. You had planned to take him out into the city today; you wanted to start on your Christmas shopping, and Asriel had mentioned wanting to buy a new model set sometime. That would probably have to be set aside for another day. The nature of Asriel’s episodes, particularly on these bad days, was that they came randomly, quickly, and intensely. While it could seem like he recovered fairly quickly, particularly with your care and support, he could easily slip back into a panic attack or memory again, and it was best to keep him at home, calm, away from the outside on these days. Familiar environment, less stimulus, fewer triggers.

Asriel tried to smile, weakly, though you could tell his heart wasn’t in it. The unfocused, tired look in his eye told you the ghosts of the past were still flying through his head, even as his immediate panic and anxiety subsided. He reached out slowly to wrap his arms around you, a few tense, residual sobs escaping as he clung tightly to your chest. Smiling kindly, you reached up to stroke his ears back, gently running your hand down his head to the small of his back as he took solace in you. Simply savouring the moment again, you sighed gently as the two of you rested there, pleased that Asriel was at least out of his fight-or-flight zone.

The peaceful embrace was loudly interrupted by your alarm clock, blaring obnoxiously as it announced the top of the hour, eight in the morning. The coffee would surely need to be brewed again by this point. Asriel startled at the sudden noise, before seeming to scowl slightly as he realised the source - you couldn’t help but smile; even at a time like this, he still hated the alarm’s piercing siren. Leaning over to slap it silent, you realised it at least had a good point - it was time to wake up, and you hadn’t even had the shower you promised yourself you’d have before falling asleep in Asriel’s arms last night.

Asriel yawned as he finally broke his grasp, collapsing back to the bed, taking a deep breath as he reached out to grab a tissue from the nightstand. “Just give me a few moments, Frisk.” He said quietly, voice much steadier than his prior apology. You nodded, slipping off the bed to let Asriel relax, the young goat finally seeming to be waking up properly. Thinking it best to give him a few moments to himself, you stole from the bedroom into the attached en suite, though it was effectively the master bathroom in the house. It was nonetheless cozy, the shower comfortably fitting both of you on the occasions where you did bathe together.

The hint of doubt over that matter returned to your mind again, refusing to unstick as you stripped. Asriel and yourself didn’t make a habit of bathing together - there were often trivial, tedious, or otherwise gross matters of personal grooming that didn’t warrant the other being around, particularly when it came to a furry, horned goat monster like him. Occasionally, however, he would join you unannounced in the bathroom, strip down, and slip in beside you underneath the hot, steamy blast of the shower. It was usually a silent affair, beyond simple requests for shampoos or soaps - Asriel’s fur care regimen was an enigma to you. Neither of you particularly stared and observed he other’s body, though there generally weren’t awkward pauses and glances away either; you both understood the realities and nature of each other’s bodies.

As if speaking of the Devil, he appeared, Asriel slinking through the en suite door, bedshirt already in hand; you guessed he felt he could use freshening up, too, especially after an episode like that. You tried to occupy yourself with your wash routine as he stripped and turned to the mirror, examining his sunken, bloodshot eyes for a moment before stepping into the shower with you. Barely concealing your blush as you inadvertently caught a full-frontal glance of him, Asriel smiled shyly, acknowledging your awkward glance. Tearing yourself away, you focused on the ceiling as you let the cleansing waters of the shower blast you.

Your zen was broken by Asriel suddenly taking hold of your hand, staring bashfully into your eyes as you glanced down in surprise. He blinked and flashed downward himself, apparently too embarrassed to hold your gaze for more than a few seconds, his face glowing red. He couldn’t hide his soft, shy smile though; you flashed a kind grin at him as he clearly struggled to summon the courage to say what he felt. “Thanks for before, Frisk.” He said suddenly, shifting in place as he nervously glanced up at you. “I know I can be such a mess sometimes...” He seemed to lose his nerve for a moment as he fell forward, wrapping his arms around your neck before withdrawing just as quickly, cradling his arm as he stared intensely at the floor. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be so gay.”

You frowned, grasping Asriel’s hand again. You had a lot of deep apprehensions about how to describe your relationship, but being gay was probably one of the more broad and helpful ways to summarise things. It was how you’d both framed your developing relationship to Toriel and Asgore after a few months of living together. Asriel had gone through some particularly dark times agonising over how to explain things to his, and technically your, parents; in the end, they mostly seem grateful that their son had found somebody who understood him despite his condition. Even though certain aspects of your relationship remained restrained, you had no problem with the two of you being seen as a couple, taking great pride in the fact that Asriel was willing to place so many of his hopes and dreams in you.

Both of you seemed to pause for a moment, eyes touching briefly as you both somewhat realised yourselves before being cast awash in thought once again. You weren’t totally sure how to react to either his thanks or hesitation; both inspired such strong emotions in you, the former pride, love and relief; the latter, concern, grievance and pity. While you remained chaste with Asriel, it wasn’t for any lack of your own desires, but respect for his own inexperience and boundaries. You would only ever act as far as he was comfortable, ensuring your actions were clear, open and deliberate, drawing back at even the faintest twitch of hesitation on Asriel’s part.

Given your apprehension, it came as something of a surprise to have thoughts broken by Asriel pressing his lips against yours, his eyes shut tightly as he roughly kissed you. You cried out softly in shock, yet unwilling to break the kiss as Asriel seemed to freeze, fully committed to just trying to avoid breaking away in shame. His hands wrung one another in front of himself, closely drawing to his groin as though trying to conceal his shame. You grasped downward, placing your hand upon his, gently stroking his palm, trying to encourage him to relax. He moaned softly, seeming to relent nonetheless, letting his body relax toward you slightly as he raised his arms around your neck, shuddering softly.

You broke the kiss reluctantly, tracing the helix of his horn with your free hand before running it across his head, gently stroking at his dense, silky, wet fur. He whined in disappointment, face blazing red, as he softly sighed and let his eyes flicker back open. “Th-Thanks, Frisk.” He said quietly, eyes finally meeting yours properly as he flicked his ear back. You gulped as you glanced downward and noticed his cock twitching, the organ slightly swollen as it hung between his legs, tinged pink and pulsing.

The sight wasn’t exactly new to you. You were well aware of what Asriel’s body looked like, and you didn’t really give much consideration to the merits of any particular aspect. He was as he was, and you cared for him, so you were hardly going to make sport of any particular asset. However, he was royalty, of a particular stock, and particular... assets reflected that. He wasn’t a monster, as ironic as that phrasing was, but he was well-endowed, his cock easily descending about seven inches; you figured it was fairly proportional to his generally larger figure. He was a boss monster, after all, and had a natural size advantage on you. Still, he didn’t like to throw his weight around, and often it seemed like he tried to take up less space than he really did.

Gulping softly, you glanced back up at Asriel, trying to avoid the rather large... well, just the elephant in the room. He’d noticed your interest, though, still doing his best to make eye contact as his face burned red. “It’s okay, Frisk, really...” He said softly, still unable to totally focus on anything particular. “I-I’ve looked at your body, sometimes too, on occasion.” Asriel seemed as though he may melt right there, and you figured he was wishing that he would, the shame and guilt of what he was saying readily apparent.

It made you slightly uncomfortable. You clearly didn’t mind Asriel’s attention; you slept together, you acted as a couple in public, you guided him through some of his darkest moments. A creep of guilt took over as you darkened; maybe it was your fault Asriel felt like this was wrong. You took such care to avoid abusing or taking advantage of him, you did sometimes feel it hard to properly express your emotions or true feelings. You considered it just the cost of caring for Asriel in this way, but then again, you’d always had apprehensions about keeping feelings secret from Asriel. You didn’t want to bottle up resentment. But it was hard.

You decided to do the only thing you felt could break the tension in that moment. Almost against the will of your mind, you grabbed Asriel’s shoulder, lips pressing against his cheek as your free hand craned upward to gently cradle Asriel’s genitals. Your fingers gently running down the length of his shaft to the balls as you pressed your palm against his glans. He gasped suddenly, eyes shooting wide, his body collapsing in toward yours as he braced himself against your shoulders, suddenly unsteady on his feet. “Oh, Frisk, oh...”

You groped softly as he began to pant against your chest, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as you gently wrapped your fingers around the shaft. It was thick, but not beyond what you could firmly handle; you weren’t sure what he thought of the magnitude, but you would be impressed any day. Withdrawing from the kiss, you reached up to gently stroke his cheek, pausing as you looked into his eyes seriously and waited for his response.

“Ah... Y-Yeah... Please.” He answered breathily, arms shaking slightly as he gripped your shoulders tightly. For as domineering Asriel’s appearance could be, he was remarkably sensitive physically. He was so ticklish that he even hated you suddenly grabbing him from behind, and gently stroking his ears was enough to turn him into a tingling, bleating mess. While these responses were adorable on their own, you could see how they played into his sexual function, his breaths coming ragged and unsteadily as he tried to continue focusing on standing.

Your brow furrowed, grip on his cock loosening as his knees gave way for a moment, the young goat grappling onto your neck as he drew himself back up. “J-Just, hang on.” He panted, drawing away for a moment as he tried to steady himself. You frowned, placing your hand on his shoulder and gently pressing him down into a squat. He murmured softly, glancing up curiously at you. Shifting backward, you dropped to sit against the wall of the shower, tapping the slick floor of the shower as if inviting him to your lap. He quickly obliged, dropping to his rear and shuffling between your legs, letting your arms drape around his waist as he leaned back into your chest.

You felt more comfortable about what you were doing now. You had Asriel in a safe position; if he went weak, he wasn’t likely to slam his head into the tiles or impact his spine or anything. Gently running your fingers across his soaked chest, you leaned in to nibble at his ear, trying to ease his nerves a little. A cute squeak escaped his lips as his neck twitched. “A-Frisk...” He mumbled huskily, burrowing back into your chest as he pushed back slightly on your groin. “Ah... Keep going.”

You blushed deeply, a little surprised by Asriel’s willingness to let you keep escalating. Slowly letting one hand trace downward, you cupped his genitals again, softly rubbing down and around his balls. He helplessly bleated as you gave them a gentle squeeze, face radiating heat as his eyes slid shut peacefully. “Y-You’re so gentle...” You couldn’t help but smile at that, face glowing as you reached back to grasp his cock, slowly starting to run up and down the shaft as he turned to the ceiling and moaned. “O-Oh... That’s good...”

Feeling confident, you let your hips press firmly into Asriel’s again, holding the pressure for a moment before releasing the tension. Your own cock was stiffly pressed between Asriel’s rear and your groin; it was depravedly intimate contact, and yet you tried to push it from your mind. You had no intention of turning the attention to your own desires; this was Asriel’s time, and you wanted to make sure this experience was as positive for him as possible. You weren’t a novice yourself; even in the time before his return, you’d had fairly standard teenage urges, and you’d satisfied those in various, vaguely shameful ways. On the other hand, you weren’t even sure Asriel had a proper conception of sex, much less a healthy sexual relationship. So, you were more comfortable with just trying to meet his needs at the moment.

A loud cry broke the silence as your partner called out again, gasping as he pressed back tightly onto your groin and chest. “A-Anoooon, I... Ah!” Asriel seemed to enter a full body spasm as his cock twitched, shooting a thick stream of cum against his fur as you drew your fingers toward the tip, the fluid oozing between them as you gently massaged around the glans. Asriel let out a shallow bleat as he came, sinking further into your arms as he seemed to run out of steam, head lolling backward as he panted loudly, eyes lazily trying to fix themselves on yours. “Oh...”

You blushed deeply, reaching up with your clean hand to gently stroke his cheek, rinsing your... other hand under the shower jet for a few moments before hooking under his chest, pulling him back up to his rear. You both rested there for a few moments, Asriel seemingly lost in the hypnotic bliss of his orgasm, grinning weakly up at you before eventually reaching up unsteadily to stroke your cheek in return. “Aha... This is gonna take me forever to wash out, Frisk.” He whined gently, glancing back down at his stomach as he ran a hand across the sticky, matted mess. “You should go dry up... I’m gonna need to use the brushes for this.”

You sighed and nodded as Asriel shifted his weight from your lap, sliding up under the shower jet and grabbing a bottle of shampoo with a long-horned mountain goat on the label. You recalled he’d warned you against using it on your own hair. Leaving him to gently massage the lotion into his furry belly, you slipped from the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel before exiting back into the dark bedroom, drawing the blinds slightly to allow a warm, orange glow to radiate through. Tucking the towel into itself, you grabbed the coffee cups, raising it to your nose to confirm what you already knew - it was stone cold. Sighing softly, you headed back out to the kitchen to clean up the mess, setting the kettle as you decided to make Asriel a cup of golden flower tea instead. Something to calm his nerves.

Leaning on the countertop as you waited for the kettle to boil, you gazed out the window at the still-ascendant sun, trying to work out what to even think about now. You didn’t feel guilt about what had just happened, but you felt apprehension about what Asriel might say; what he might feel once he’d had a few moments alone, settled down, and considered the situation himself. Had you just made a huge mistake? Asriel had encouraged you, and you felt like you had given him every moment to enjoy himself as possible, but was it just a tainted act? Should you have just told him that you wanted to shower alone when he tried to enter? 

Your thoughts raced to a climax as the kettle whistled softly, breaking your stupor as you sighed and poured the water into the tea. Leaving it to steep for a moment, you retrieved two saucers and placed the teacups on them, carefully raising them into the air as you made your way back to the bedroom, gingerly pushing the door open with your toe. You smiled softly as you saw Asriel laying back in bed, the still-damp goat blinking slowly as he turned to face you, a gentle smile growing on his own face. “Ah... Thanks, Frisk...” He murmured, reaching out as you drew closer and handed him the teacup.

You both drank your tea in silence as he sat up in bed, peacefully staring ahead at nothing in particular save for the occasionally glance out the cracked blinds, his eyes narrowing as the morning sunlight reflected across them. As awkward as the moment should have been, a weird tranquility came across the both of you - it was something of the first moment of peace since Asriel had awoken, and while you didn’t begrudge him for that, you were relieved that he finally felt calm and in control. You’d woken in a similar panic a few times, both before and since Asriel’s return, the ghosts of the past haunting your dreams as you tried to resolve your place among them. It was good to finally have a place of respite after such chaos.

Sighing gently as he slurped back the last of the tea, Asriel carefully deposited the teacup and saucer on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed, curling up slightly as he stared ahead. “I’m sorry things have to be like this, Frisk.” He said blankly, shaking his head as he drew the covers up further. It wasn’t unusual for Asriel to spend the entirety of his bad days in bed, save for lumbering trips to the bathroom and kitchen to fill a glass of water, his attention either rapt in dreadful regret or imminent panic. Where you could, you tried to stick with him through this; you figured he could use the company. While you rarely had time to spend the entire day in bed, you knew it brought great relief to Asriel when you could.

Setting your teacup down on the nightstand as well, you dropped your towel to the ground, turning to face off from Asriel with a blush as you quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on. Rolling into bed next to the goat, you let him draw you close against his chest as he spooned against your back, settling comfortably into his embrace. While it seemed as though a dominant position on Asriel’s part, his strong grip being difficult to struggle free from, he only ever drew you into this position when feeling particularly sensitive and vulnerable, as though he were trying to cling to you than constrain you.

You gently slid your hands between his and hugged closely, Asriel sighing loudly and tilting his gaze toward the horizon. “I know days like these aren’t easy for you, either.” He seemed to continue, now that he was comfortable, curling a little tighter as his voiced cracked. “You’ve been so good to me, especially with how I end up feeling sometimes...” He seemed at a loss for words, sniffling quietly as he drew you up to rest his head in the nook of your neck, nestling gently against your temple. “I still don’t know how to properly repay you.”

Brow furrowed, you shook your head sharply before nuzzling against his cheek, taking one of his hands and clasping it firmly in yours. You’d told him repeatedly, but you didn’t view the relationship as transactional - he meant more to you than whatever benefit you could get out of the relationship, you’d said. Regardless of what happened, you both had a particular link through your experiences, your actions, and your determination. Maybe that’s why it was so hard to describe your relationship - it was so unlike any relationship you knew. A determined human, and a boss monster. Strange that that was probably the least complicated part of the relationship.

The silence held for a few more seconds before Asriel sighed, grasping your hand firmly in his. “What are we, Frisk?” You paused, tensing slightly as you turned to glance at Asriel, blinking curiously at him to continue. “I mean... I’m just a little confused.” He paused for a moment in deep thought, before he began to stroke your hair gently. “Back when I was a child...” He began uneasily; your throat knotted a little too, you could tell this was uncomfortable territory for Asriel. You knew he wouldn’t say something like this without a reason though. 

“Back when I was a child, when Chara and I would play with the others monsters... I’d sometimes call another monster, my boyfriend.” He paused for a moment, blushing slightly, as if acknowledging the naivety of it. “Some monsters called other monsters their girlfriend, right? So I figured, I could call another monster my boyfriend.” He tensed for a moment, drawing you closer. “Chara would push me. Call me gay.” He focused intensely in the distance as he spoke, trembling, as he gripped your hand tightly. “I don’t know why they did it... I don’t know what I was doing wrong.”

You nodded thoughtfully as Asriel shrunk back into himself, hunching over you slightly again. You returned his grip equally tight, trying to keep him from slipping back into trauma. This was usually an aftershock of the episodes like that which had initially woken Asriel - an intense emotional low, burdened with the desire for affirmation and validation from others. It was times like these, when he was so low yet so willing to fully open up, that he’d tell you about things like his childhood with Chara, his eternities repeating reset after reset as Flowey, and the mad-from-the-revelation esoteric knowledge of his omnipotence as the God of Hyperdeath. They were frequently dark conversations that gave you glimpses into the background to Asriel’s condition, and a deep understanding of the challenges he faced.

Asriel took a deep breath as he steadied himself, leaning down to rest his chin on your head. You both simply lay like that for a while, content to enjoy each other’s company - as simple as it was, this was the best place for Asriel to be right now; he was sheltered, peaceful and comfortable. He yawned slightly before uncurling to let himself relax against you, entwining his legs with yours. Asriel was usually exhausted after episodes, even those which awoke him from sleep in the first place, which was partially to blame for his erratic and shifting sleep issues. Nonetheless, he simply didn’t have the energy to arise from bed in such cases, forced to lay there in silence, or take a chance on nightmares or oblivion.

Shuffling backward a little into the growing shadow as the sun rose above the window, Asriel pulled the covers tighter, taking one hand in yours and placing it over your heart. “I think... I think I’d like to be your boyfriend, Frisk.” He said simply, touch running hot as his heart skipped a beat. You simply squeezed his hand tighter in response, snuggling deeper into his embrace as you shuffled into the shadows as well. You both lay there in silence as Asriel slowly drifted off into a peaceful, calm sleep, shortly following yourself as the sun continued to crawl into the morning sky.


End file.
